The Lost Eon
by Sengo OpalKnife
Summary: Zhak, an orphan with an unkown past, finds out who he is when he is found by Latios outside of Alto Mare. That information will change who he is and even WHAT he is, and his life will never be the same again, even if he is in another form..
1. Prologue: The Legend of The Third Eon

When the two Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias, were found by an old couple when Alto Mare was just a small town, sorrow shrouded their still young and pure hearts, for they had lost a sibling in the chaos that brought them here. That sibling was named Latius, the emerald Eon. Old tales of Alto Mare read that when the father of the three Eons was captured by an ancient cult, was somehow stripped of his powers, and was reduced to an essence of himself. When the other three tried to interfere with the reduction of their father's powers, they were infused with some of his energy and image, turning them into the creatures named Latios, Latias, and Latius. Latios and Latias took their father's essence and infused it into an object called "The Soul Dew", but Latius went missing, and was never heard from since. Some variations of the legend state that he was chaotic, and evil, and thus was cast down and stripped of his powers. Others say that Latius was also captured by the ancient cult that captured his father, and they stole his powers too, thus reducing him to an essence, and sharing the same fate of his father.

But one this is for sure that is common in all of the legends of Latius: there will be a time when he will come again, specifically "When the Green shines in the midst of black". No one knows for sure why or when this event will become known, but when it does happen, the people of Alto Mare will be at last united with the Three Eons for eternity.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"You did good, Luna," Zhak said to his female Umbreon, who was walking beside him along the path, "You did good.". She rubbed up against his leg in a loving way just like a cat would do, then continued to walk down the path they were both traveling down. Trees of a golden hue surrounded Zhak and his Pokemon, and the autumn wind rushed past his clothes (a green jacket, blue jeans, green bandana and red backpack) chilling him a little, but all-in-all, it felt very nice to him. A hoot-hoot was calling in the trees nearby, and there was a flock of spearows flying overhead, in the usual triangular formation of traveling in groups. The path they were taking went straight to the town of Alto Mare, where Zhak was going to its world famous market where he could get something from another region that cant you cant get anywhere else: The Hybrid Bitterroot that he needed to give to complete his herb collection and to grow it back home so he could make as many as he wanted. The sun was also setting, and Zhak needed a place to stay for the night. Luckily, he brought a sleeping bag with his backpack, and decided to sleep out in the open for tonight. He spotted a nice grassy hill out in an open space where he could see the whole sky above him, which was red with the setting sun.

Suddenly Luna sped away from Zhak, who was utterly confused by her action, but then saw her turn back toward him and motion with her head towards the hill. "What is it girl?" Zhak asked, running after her up the hill. At the top, Luna barked at him, indicating she found something. When Zhak reached the top of the hill, he saw that the hill's top was surrounded in a ring of berry bushes filled with not the oran berries that Zhak had been familiar to, but instead where filled with strange, unfamiliar berries that were red and blue in color, and shaped like rounded triangles. "What are these?" Zhak asked Luna, who was sitting down in front of him, her tail wagging on the ground, panting in happiness of her master's presence. Luna then walked over to one of the berries, and made a motion of eating one in front of Zhak, who responded by cautiously eating one of the berries he picked from the bush. Surprisingly, it didn't taste poisonous at all, or even bitter. Instead, it tasted really sweet, like fresh strawberries picked straight from the plant to your mouth. In fact, Zhak liked them so much, he opened his berry pouch and shoved the rest of the berries off of the bush into his pouch. "I could get some good money off of these…" Zhak said to himself before he popped another berry in his mouth to taste its sweetness again.

Eventually, nightfall came, and Zhak was drifting off with Luna sleeping beside him, curled up in a ball on top of the sleeping bag Zhak was in. But Zhak, even though sleeping, had a very hard time which was the dream, and which wasn't…

* * *

Zhak was woken up by a strange noise that sounded like rustling of leaves. As he opened his eyes, he found that Luna was no longer on top of him; She was standing face to face with a great creature who was rummaging through the bushes. Zhak just stared blankly at the creature, which was nothing he had ever seen before. It was dragonoid in appearance, and blue in color with white in some places, and didn't have any legs. It had instead fan like "tail wings" where its legs would have been. It didn't need legs anyway, for it was floating all by itself, indicating that it was a psychic type of being. Plus, was too busy to notice him anyway, for it had its face stuck in the bushes, eating some berries. Zhak slowly got up from his sleeping bag, being careful on not to disturb the creature, but was a little _too_ careful, for he accidentally knocked over his lantern that was turned off to save power, and it went down with a loud "_clang!"_. The creature then stopped what he was doing, and turned toward the sound, which was in Zhak's direction. That's when Zhak got a good look at it's face. It was slightly triangular, with a blue ring around the top of its head, and its eyes were a dark color that were almost black, and seemed to stare at his very soul.

Luna growled, then launched herself at the creature, ready to tackle it. But the creature's eyes glowed white suddenly, and a great light shone from it, engulfing Luna and Zhak. When the light subsided, Zhak found that Luna was in fact on the ground, eyes closed and not moving, but she was still breathing, indicating she was knocked unconscious by the creature. "Luna!" Zhak called to his Pokemon in dismay, but the Pokemon wouldn't respond, and he cried out in anguish at his fallen friend. The creature then started to slowly float towards Zhak, who was frozen in fear. The creature stopped when it's face was literally inches away from his face, and then it did something that was pretty unusual.

"…Can you remember, Latius?" The creature spoke in a male voice. Zhak was stunned out of his wits. How could a creature speak to him, let alone know English and actually could communicate with _a human?_ The creature chuckled. "Im psychic," It answered his thought, "I can do many things, including communicating with humans." Zhak shook his head.

"Those berries i ate are giving me a crazy hallucination right now i bet…" He said outlaid, "Pokemon cant talk! Its all in my head!"

"Nope," The creature responded, "What your seeing right now is real. I guarantee it." He then put an clawed hand on Zhak's shoulder, and pain shot through Zhak's body. "You see?" The creature confirmed, "Its real life you're in, not a dream." Zhak then reached out, and laid a hand on the creature's head, and patted it to confirm that it was real. Zhak then took his hand back sharply.

"Wait," he said, "Why did you call me 'Latius'? My name's Zhak, not that title you called me…" The creature looked surprised.

"You really don't know?" The creature asked. Zhak shook his head. "Hmph" The creature then turned it's back toward Zhak, and looked back a him. "Get on." It said, indicating for him to jump on his back.

"W-what?" Zhak stammered, "Why?"

"There's a place i need to take you," The creature asked, "and i need to tell you who you are…" Zhak, with nothing else to do, ran back over to Luna, who was still passed out, picked her up, and then climbed onto the back of the blue creature, who then suddenly flew straight up into the air, and started to move forward with the speed of a jet fighter. Zhak yelped in surprise at the action that the creature did, and clenched onto the creature's neck with one arm, while holding Luna close to his body with another. Suddenly, Zhak was hit with a headache so painful, he passed out, still clutching onto both Luna and the creature's neck.


	3. Chapter 2: The crossing of paths

Zhak felt a slight breeze on his face as he awoke from his slumber, his opening eyes suddenly squinting shut when the light from the sun reached them. He yawned, stretched his limbs, got up and observed his surroundings. He was not in his orphanage room that he had gotten used to live in, but instead was in the middle of a magnificent garden, sleeping in a gazebo that hung over a pool of water below him. Trees surrounded him, and the sun shone through them and reflected off of the dew on their leaves, creating a mystifying sight. The wind slowly made its way through the treeline above Zhak, and the air it brought with it was fresh and clean. The wind rushed through his shaggy brown hair, and carried with it a warm current that forced him to take off his favorite green zip-up hoodie and tied it around his waist. He yawned again, and then walked out of the gazebo.

"What is this place?" Zhak said to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Its my home." A young female voice said behind him, which made Zhak jump with fright. He turned around, trying to find where the voice came from, but he couldn't see it. The voice giggled. "I'm right in front of you, silly!" It hinted.

"I don't see anything in front of-" Zhak started to say before he was cut short when the voice's source revealed herself in front of him. It was a magnificent dragon pokemon that was red and white in color, with a blue triangle outline on her chest. Her hazel color eyes stared at him in a friendly sort of way, and she didn't have any legs. She didn't need to, for she was levitating all on her own. The pokemon smiled.

"Hi!" She said, surprising Zhak so much that he fell backwards to the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" Zhak groaned, his head spinning from the impact. The pokemon flew over to Zhak and helped him up, then started to brush the dirt off his back.

"You ok?" The pokemon asked, concerned, and flying to the front of him and holding up a three-clawed hand, "How many claws am I holding up?"

"…Five?" Zhak asked, still dazed from falling on his back. The pokemon shrugged and sighed.

"Good enough." She said.

"Latias?" Another female voice called from behind Zhak. He turned and saw a young girl of about 18 standing behind him, observing him cautiously. "Who's this?"

"I don't know." Latias (the red dragon) confessed, "but he was lying in the gazebo passed out and I have no idea how he found this garden, but he seems so…familiar to me. But I cant put a claw on it…" The girl then approached Zhak, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Zhak." Zhak answered

"How did you find us?"

"I really don't know!"

"What do you mean, 'You don't know'?"

"I seriously don't know!" Zhak exclaimed, "All I remember is dreaming about a blue flying pokemon taking me here by riding on his back, and...oh no!" He then looked around frantically, "Where's Luna!" Latias's eyes suddenly lit up, and she flew over to Zhak, turning him towards her.

"Wait a sec," Latias asked, "What did the blue flying pokemon look like?" Zhak thought for a minute.

"…Like you, but blue and bigger." Zhak simply answered. Latias's mouth seemed to drop about 4 inches from her face, and she and the young girl looked at each other and then back at him. "…What?" Zhak asked, confused at their behavior.

"It can't be…" The young girl breathed, "Latios brought you here?"

"Who's Latios?" Zhak asked.

"The one who brought you here!" Latias exclaimed, overjoyed. She then moved to his back, and started to sniff him. She then flew around Zhak slowly, examining him as she did so.

"Ok," Zhak finally said, "What are you doing?" Latias didn't say anything, but just kept circling him, muttering to herself. She then flew up in front of Zhak, and moved closer to examine his bright blue eyes. Zhak drew his head back out of confusion of what was going on. "Now you're freaking me out…" Zhak said, utterly confused. Suddenly Latias's face lit up with glee, and she tackle-hugged Zhak to the ground.

"Brother!" She exclaimed, "Its really you!"

"Um…sure…" Zhak said very slowly, feeling awkwardness creeping up on him.

"This is Latius?" The young girl asked, confusion on her face. Latias looked at the girl, and nodded.

"Yep!" Latias answered, "I know it is!" She then went back to the hugging. "You're finally home again!"She said, nuzzling his neck with her head.

"What are you both talking about?" Zhak asked, even more confused, "My name is Zhak, not 'Latius…'" Latias let go of Zhak, and moved away a bit to give him space.

"You don't remember us?" Latias asked, concern on her face, "You don't remember Bianca or Lorenzo or Latios or me?"

"I know your name is Latias…" Zhak remarked. Latias sighed.

"Well," The girl said, "Lets start over again. I'm Bianca. Sorry about earlier, its just I don't take outsiders to this garden very often. And you've probably already met your sister, as you can see."

"Ok…" Zhak said, trying to piece everything together, "I have no idea what you both are talking about. I'm a human, and she's a pokemon. We can't be brother and sister. It's not biologically possible!" Latias just looked at Zhak funny, and then giggled.

"Well," She said, " At least your personality hasn't been lost since we last saw each other." Zhak, still utterly confused, suddenly was hit with a massive, spitting headache so powerful that he knelt to the ground, clutching his head.

"Whats…going…on?" He screamed, doubled over and shaking from the headache. It then became worse than before, and he felt his head throbbing and pulsating. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, clutching his head and whimpering a little while he screamed. Latias, very concerned, rushed over to his writing body, and put a clawed hand on his head, then gasped.

"He's reacting to the memories of his past self!" She exclaimed, "We have to get him to a safe haven where he can be safe while he is restoredto his true form!"

"I know just the place!" Bianca exclaimed, before running off, "I'll go tell Lorenzo!" Latias then picked up a groaning Zhak, put him on her back, then sped after Bianca.

"Hold on Latius!" Latias said, "Hold on!" That was the last Zhak heard before passing out from the pain of the headache.


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting of Past life

"His essence is finding its way back to him…" A voice spoke through the darkness, "It is highly likely he will awaken very soon…"

"Who's there?" Zhak asked the voice in the dark where he was standing in. There was no answer from the voice, but a circle of white light eclipsed through the darkness that was surrounding Zhak, and illuminated the place where Zhak was. Zhak was standing on a moving platform made of green crystal, and was traveling across a dark sea that was illuminated by thousands of stars that made it hard to tell wherever he was traveling across the water, or the sky itself. "What is this place?" Zhak said to himself, looking around in awe. The green crystal then started to slow a bit, and then stopped all together at a giant stair case that glowed with silver light. The stair case seemed to head up to a platform made of red, green and blue stained glass, and glowed in the light of the stars. Zhak stepped onto the flight of stairs, and noticed that the green crystal platform's color was fading away until it completely shattered into shards of green crystal. "Well," Zhak said to himself, "There goes my way out…" Zhak then started to walk up the staircase, and as he did so, the world got a little brighter, and the sun started to come out. Suddenly, behind him there was a noise, and Zhak turned to see the steps from which he traveled were slowly disappearing from view, and were fading in the morning sun's light. Zhak started to run, which only sped up the process of fading steps. Soon, he saw a clearing of no steps above him, and, seeing that he was standing on a fading step. and jumped at the last second. But he was a little short of the edge and knowing he was about to fall, closed his eyes.

Only to have his hand grabbed by someone, which pulled him over the edge, and onto the platform at the top of the stairs. Panting, and eyes still closed, Zhak wiped his brow of the sweat that had appeared on it. "Thank you." Zhak said, turning over to see who had pulled him up. But, he stopped himself when he saw who it was. Instead of a human which he expected to see, It was a dragon creature similar to Latias, but was an leafy green color instead of a deep crimson. The creature's eyes were not hazel, but a deep blue, much similar to Zhak's eyes. In fact, they seemed to actually be _his_ eyes. The creature also didn't have just one colored triangle, it had two: one white and one black, and they both faced each other to make a half black ad hall white diamond. The creature flew over to Zhak, and looked him straight in the eye, which made Zhak shiver in fright for some reason.

"…Zhak," The creature said in a voice similar to Zhak's, surprisingly enough, "Its good to see you again." The creature then hugged Zhak in a giant bear hug, and Zhak was not sure on what to do, so he hugged him back.

"Umm…hi?" Zhak unsurely resonded. After a little bit, the creature let go of Zhak, and moved back a bi to give him space. "Wait," Zhak suddenly realized, "How do you know my name?" The creature looked at him funny, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny!" Zhak asked the creature, who was finishing up laughing.

"Well," The creature said, "Let's start with an introduction." The creature then swooped in close to Zhak till he was almost nose to nose with Zhak, and then smiled a toothy smile and chuckled a bit. "Well, you probably know me, so i don't think its necessary…"

"Well," Zhak answered, "Obviously i don't know you. I have never seen you in my life until now." The creature then smirked at Zhak, and the next words he heard were forever burned in his soul.

"Well, to be honest," the creature said, "I am Latius. I am _you_." Zhak stopped for a moment, and it suddenly all came back to him. Why everyone was calling him 'Latius', why Latias called him 'her brother', and why everything he saw in his past dreams had something to do with _flying_.

"Well," Zhak said, "If I am you, then answer me this…" Zhak thought for a moment, then looked up. "Why are we two different people?" Latius just hung his head in sorrow.

"Im sorry," Latius said in a low tone, "But you…you were never meant to exist…"

"How could you say such a thing?" Zhak suddenly snapped, "The only person that has my name is ME! NO ONE ELSE!" Suddenly, unknown to Zhak, he was glowing with a vibrant green light, and then the light shot out at Latius, who dodged it with great skill. Then the light subsided, and Zhak slumped to the ground, looking at his hands. "Wha…what happened?" He said, still looking at his hands. Latius flew over to his side.

"It's what you are." Latius answered, "It's the real you: me." Zhak didn't say a word, and just kept looking at his hands. Latius then flew away from him.

"But," Zhak finally said, "Why was i created anyway?Why do i exist then?"

"Well," Latius answered, "Why don't you ask your new friends yourself?" Zhak suddenly felt himself being pulled up by some force, and then a great light enveloped him, and all went black afterwards.

* * *

"Latius?" A female voice rang out, which sounded like Latias's to Zhak, "Can you hear me?"

"…owwww…" Zhak groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his sleepy eyes to find himself in a small cot. Latias was floating next to his bed, with Bianca and an chubby old man by her side.

"Well," Latias said, "Those Eon berries actually worked! I cant believe they could be used for _this_ though…"

"Eon…berries?" Zhak asked, coughing a little.

"Those berries you picked…" Bianca answered. "They have great healing properties, and they seem to give special properties to those who find them and consume them."

"Special…properties?" Zhak asked. Suddenly he felt a weight on his chest, and then a warm roughness scraping against his cheek. He looked up to see a familiar sight licking his cheek happily, and he hugged her dearly.

"Luna!" Zhak exclaimed, "You're alright! i thought I lost you!"

"We found her rummaging through the Eon berry bushes in this garden," the old man said, "And we figured she was yours, so we took her here."

"Well," Latias spoke up, "We'd best let you recover from the headache, so we're gonna leave now."

"Wait," Zhak said, "Can you all answer me something?"

"Sure," Latias asked, "Anything you want brother." Zhak then prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"…Why am i existing now?" The whole group then gasped in shock at that statement, and looked at each other. Then Latias spoke up.

"Latius," She answered, "You're very weak, and you need rest. We'll tell you i the morning. Good night brother." With that, everyone left the room except for Luna, who was curled up on top of Zhak, and looking at him, a concerned look on her face.

"I suppose _you_ cant tell me the answer right?" Zhak asked his pokemon.

"…Maybe." Luna spoke, which made Zhak so surprised, he fainted right on the spot.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

"Wake up buttercup…" A voice said. Zhak opened his eyes to see Luna's snout only inches away from his face, and Zhak yelped in surprise.

"Luna!" Zhak scolded, "Don't ever do that again! You scared the hell out of me!" Luna seemed to smirk at that statement, and then she pawed at his chest to try to rouse him out of bed. Well it worked, but instead of getting out of bed, Zhak _fell_ out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud "thump!". Luckily, Luna

"That must of hurt…" Luna remarked, jumping off of the bed and crouching beside Zhak, who was face down on the ground.

"Yea," Zhak answered, "it did actually hu-!" Zhak suddenly looked at Luna in a weird way as if she was a ghost, and Luna just smiled at him. "Did you just literally speak to me?" Luna nodded. Zhak was dumbfounded at that his own pokemon actually spoke to him, let alone _english_, and was so surprised he slumped his head down, eyes still wide open.

"You ok?" Luna asked Zhak, batting the back of his head with her paw. Zhak looked up, and wiped he sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Im just really tired," Zhak answered, getting up, "and I'm also _very_ surprised that my only pokemon is actually speaking to me! How did you learn to do that?" Luna stretched, and yawned.

"I've always been able to." Luna answered, "Its just you couldn't understand me is all…"

"Why's that?"

"Remember those Eon berries?"

"…yea…What about them?"

"Well," Luna said, looking off to the side, "let's just say they did more than taste good."

"…what do you mean..?" Zhak asked cautiously, not liking where the conversation was going.

"It gave you the ability to communicate with pokemon, along with other…side effects…"

"Luna, you're scaring me."Zhak said, with a frightened look on his face. "What did those berries do to me?" Luna was silent for a moment, then spoke up.

"Zhak," Luna gravely answered, "by eating those berries, you have gained the genes you lost and successfully completed your original DNA sequence which is similar to Latios and Latias. In other words, you don't have much time."

"To do what?" Zhak exclaimed, frightened out of his wits. Then it hit him like a stone hammer. "You…they…no…it can't be!" Luna just silently nodded, the grave look on her face still present.

"…You are becoming one of them…" Luna said silently. Zhak, who couldn't take the facts anymore, cried out in pure terror, and sunk to the ground sobbing in his fear like a child would after a nightmare. Just then Latias, Bianca, and the old man (whom Zhak figured by now was Lorenzo) burst through the door, and witnessed Zhak's pain and anguish of learning the facts.

"Latius!" Latias called to Zhak, putting a hand on his back "What's wrong?" Zhak then turned his head towards Latias, then smacked her hand off his back.

"Don't call me that horrible name!" Zhak cried out, " You've ruined me! I'm becoming a monster just like you, and there's no way of stopping it!" Latias, taken back, slowly backed away, a hurt look on her face.

"Zhak," Bianca called to him, "We tried to tell you-"

"To hell with that!" Zhak quickly shot back, "You hesitated when I asked for the truth! You HESITATED!" Little did Zhak know, his eyes started to glow with a white light, and the room started to shake.

"Oh no…" Lorenzo breathed, then took back the others, "He's releasing his power! If we stay here, we'll be blown to bits!" Everyone then turned and ran out of the room, except for Luna, who stayed behind, slouching back in fear.

"And you…" Zhak breathed, pointing a finger at Luna, "You're the one who made me EAT THOSE BERRIES!" A shockwave then erupted from Zhak's body, and an explosion of white light engulfed the whole room. Luna, with no time to escape, formed a safeguard around herself, and prepared for the hell that was to follow.

* * *

Ouside, the whole group minus Zhak and Luna stood watching in horror as the house they were staying in suddenly had its whole top floor blown up in a great explosion or pure light. Shards of cement rained down on the group, but Latias formed a force field around her friends, and the incoming debree was quickly reflected off of the barrier. Then there was a loud crashing sound, and the whole building collapsed on itself, and it was over, leaving only a giant cloud of dust in its place.

"Latius!" Latias called out, flying with great speed towards the ruined building, the others close behind her. When Latias got there, she scanned the rubble for any signs of color or movement within the gray shards and dust, but saw nothing. Suddenly she spotted something in one section of the building: There, laying on her side, was Luna, who was unconscious. She stirred, then tried to get up, but could not. Bianca ran through the rubble, scraping her legs as she did so, and picked up the hurt Pokemon. Luna's eyes slowly slid open.

"…wha…happen…" Luna said, unable to finish her sentence's words though her gasps for breath. "Where…Zha….?"

"I don't know…" Bianca said, "He released his power and blew up the building where you were still in, and now he's…somewhere…" Luna slowly closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. Suddenly, there was a groan from underneath a slab of rock, and everyone rushed forward to see what was causing the groan. Lorenzo then tried to lift the rock, but could not.

"Help me will ya?" He yelled, and everyone grabbed a piece of the slab, and lifted it off of whatever was causing the sound. As they returned to look at the sound's source, they all stopped in awe at what was laying sprawled out in the gray dust. Zhak lay there, but he was slowly disintegrating as tiny shards of green light started to erode from his body. Lorenzo turned toward his friends. "Get him to the rehabilitation chamber! We don't have much time!"


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening

"Zhak…" A voice rang in Zhak's head, "the time has come." Zhak opened his eyes, and saw that he was back on the platform, but something was missing from it. In fact, a big chunk of the platform had crumbled away, and was slowly degrading as Zhak watched into shards of green light that floated away towards the "sky"

"What's happening?" Zhak asked ouloud. Latius then appeared before Zhak, a grave look on his face.

"Your essence is degrading." Latius said in a low tone.

"How is it degrading?" Zhak asked, "I didn't do anything to make it-"

"You released your energy in a huge blast when you found out the truth of eating the Eon Berries." Latius answered, "We must do what was written by the legend and join together as one."

"But," Zhak protested, "What about my life? What about my image? What about my _soul_?" Latius didnt answer that question, for he started to fade away.

"If you don't join with me now," Latius explained, "Then we will both die and cease to exist." Zhak pondered over the choices. On one side there was the process of joining Latius and saving both of them, but his image, his soul, his life might be lost forever. The other resulted in his essence being destroyed, and they both will cease to exist. Latius at that moment had faded away until he was just a green sphere of glowing light.

"Make…your choice…" The sphere managed to get out before fading away further. At that moment, the platform underneath Zhak started to crumble, and then disintegrated into nothingness. Zhak, with no other action to save himself, reached out, and grabbed the sphere out of reaction. It then shot into his palm and traveled to Zhak's dying heart. It then released a bright light from his heart that engulfed Zhak with it's light. When the light subsided, Zhak noticed that he was back on the platform, and that he hadn't changed at all, but the broken platform had been fixed by a green piece that fit the broken edge like puzzle piece. But Latius was nowhere to be found.

"It's over…" Zhak said, examining the work of Latius. "Our hearts are one, and its finished…"

"No," Latius's voice said in Zhak's head, "It has only just begun." Zhak then was lifted upward toward the sky, and a great light erupted from his heart, plunging Zhak into darkness.

* * *

"…he should be waking anytime soon." Lorenzo's voice called out from the darkness. Zhak slowly woke up to realize that he was in some sort of capsule, and he couldn't move an inch at all. A respirator was on his mouth, and he was in the depths of a watery like substance, though i didn't seem like water at all; more like jello that had turned back to liquid. From behind the window of the capsule, Zhak barely saw Lorenzo, Latias, and Bianca standing outside, waiting for him to wake up. Then a series of whirring noises emitted from inside the capsule, and then a feeling of movement forward which indicated that Zhak's capsule was going in that direction. It stopped suddenly, and Zhak sat for what felt like an eternity, until he was roused out of the feeling by a couple of noises that sounded like a screwdriver undoing a screw out of metal, then was pushed forward as the capsule opened up, dumping him on the metal grating that was in front of him, and showering him with the foul smelling liquid.

"Latius!" Latias called out, flying towards Zhak, and laying a hand on his chest to check his pulse.

"…ow…" Zhak groaned as he regained consciousness from landing on the grating, "Am i…dead?" Bianca came over towards Zhak, and knelt beside him.

"No," She answered, "But you almost did. Thank Arceus you had your Lati genes restored; they kept you alive until your essence fully recovered your degrading body."

"Lati…genes?" Zhak asked, getting up. Just then he spotted Luna, who was slouching behind Lorenzo's foot, shaking with fear. "Luna?" Zhak asked calmly, "Come here." Luna didn't budge, and slouched behind Lorenzo's leg even more.

"Are you still mad at me?" Luna asked almost in a whisper.

"No," Zhak said, shaking his head, "It's my fault for hurting you, and i want to say that I'm sorry." He inched closer toward Luna. "Its just that i couldn't handle the truth of what happened, and i overreacted is all." By this time, he was right in front of Luna, who was inching away from Lorenzo cautiously. "Its ok." Zhak reassured, "Im not going to hurt you…"

"…promise?" Luna asked, still shaking from fright.

"I promise." Zhak assured, crossing his heart with a finger. Luna then ran over to Zhak, and jumped into his arms. She then bit his arm hard, which made Zhak yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" Zhak asked, letting go of Luna and clutching his injured arm.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Luna scolded Zhak, "You almost killed us both!" Everyone then laughed at that statement.

"So," Zhak asked, "how much time do i have before…"

"You have three days." Latias answered. "After that your essence will react with your genes, and you will become a Lati at sunset of the third day."

"So," Zhak said, "Im not going to be human anymore?"

"Precisely " A voice said through Zhak's mouth. Zhak then put a hand over his mouth in reaction, and everyone gasped.

"Was that…Latius?" Bianca asked.

"Yep!" Latias exclaimed, "I know it was!"

"Its about time too…" Another voice called from the darkness of the facility. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. Just then a blue creature similar to Latias but bright blue and transparent materialized at Zhak's side, and smiled.

"Latios!" Everyone except Zhak and Luna exclaimed. The creature named Latios nodded at everyone, then turned toward Zhak.

"Latius…" He said, "Its good to see you again. But, even though I am dead, i have come back with a warning…"

"A warning?" Latias asked Latios's ghost, "For what?"

"I feel that during these three days that Zhak has left," Latios's ghost explained, "A terrible thing will happen in our world as we know it, and all your lives will be at stake."

"Like what?" Zhak asked.

"I can not say for sure." Latios's ghost answered, "But remember this, brother…stay away from The Skulls, they will try to deceive you." He then started to fade away slowly.

"Latios!" Latias exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me sister." Latios's ghost assured, "i will do my best to watch over you all, but i cannot be sure about Latius's safety."

"Why's that?" Zhak asked.

"I cannot tell you now." Latios's ghost answered, "Find me on Southern Island before you are fully restored to your former self. We will then-" Latios's ghost couldn't finish his sentence, for he had faded away completely, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"Latios…" Latias muttered, "You came back…"

"So," Zhak said, "That was my brother…"

"Well," Bianca spoke outlaid, "we can't just stay here."

"Bianca's right." Lorenzo agreed, "We have to get to Southern Island an speak with Latios about what he meant by what he said."

"Alright," Zhak then assured, "Lets go to the Island, find out what he meant by not being able to protect me, and then we come back here so i can recover my lost self, right?"

"Zhak," Luna spoke up, "Its not that simple. You only have three days to get to Southern Island, and Southern Island is about five days of a journey across sea. And only humans can activate the island to talk to the Eons of the past. You'll never make it in time by foot or ship!" There was silence, until Latias spoke up.

"What if we get help from outside pokemon?" She suggested, "I know a couple of friends that could get us there in no time at all."

"Like who?" Zhak asked. Latias smiled at him.

"You'll see…" She answered with a smirk before floating off through the door, the others following behind her.


	7. Chapter 6: The First Day

_Day 1_

"Latius!" Latias called out to a sleeping Zhak, "Wake up!"

'Huh?" Zhak groaned as he was roused out of his sleep. He turned on the lantern, and as his vision returned, he saw Latias hovering beside his sleeping bag that he chose to sleep in for the night, with his backpack filled with something in one clawed arm, and a couple of clothes folded in the other. She dropped the backpack beside his bag, which landed with a loud "Thunk!', and threw the clothes on his bed.

"Get dressed and load up." Latias announced, "We're leaving." Zhak looked at his watch that was attached to his arm, and gasped.

"It's three in the morning!" Zhak exclaimed, "Why did you wake me-!"

"We don't have much time." Latias interrupted. "Its we go now, or we never get to Southern Island in time…" She then started to float out of the tent.

"But why THIS early?" Zhak asked, yawning.

"I already told you Latius," Latias answered, looking back at Zhak, "We're going to see a friend of mine." She then floated through the tent flaps, leaving Zhak to get dressed. Zhak yawned, then stretched, and roused Luna off of his lap so he can get up. Luna leaped off of him, then stretched much like a cat would, yawning as she did so. Zhak then rolled out of his sleeping bag, and picked up the clothes that Latias had brought him. He also noticed that his clothing had an addition to it also: Arm bracers that seemed to be made out of a strange green metal and had a green ribbon-like cloth that draped down from Zhak's wrists. He was also given a green circlet that would go on his head and gave the illusion like he had teal spikes spikes sprouting from his forehead. His other clothes, however, hadn't changed much. They just smelled better is all, nothing more, nothing less.

"Why did she give such…weird…clothing pieces?" Zhak asked himself, putting on the circlet and arm bracers. There was no answer from any source this time, which was an unusual outcome for anything that Zhak had said thus far, so he dismissed the matter all together. Once he was finished getting dressed, he packed up his sleeping bag, then walked out from the tent flaps and into the morning air. The sun was just below the horizon (which was covered by the treeline) and Lorenzo was in the middle of cooking something over a fire while Bianca was packing up her tent with Latias close by. Zhak yawned loudly, and walked towards Lorenzo, who looked up at him when he approached.

"Morning!" Lorenzo greeted, "Breakfast is about ready, so just sit tight while I dish it out!" Lorenzo then went back to stirring the pot that was in front of him.

"Did you sleep well Latius?" Bianca asked Zhak.

"Better than usual…" Zhak answered simply, yawning as he sat down on a mossy log in front of the fire. He then looked up at Latias, who had floated to Zhak's side at this point. "Latias?" He asked her.

"Yes brother?" Latias answered.

"Why did you give me these?" Zhak asked, pointing out the bracers on his arms and the circlet on his head.

"Oh," Latias said, "Those were pieces of your past jewelry. They were given to you at birth by our father. Why did he do so is still a mystery to me." Zhak examined the bracers further. He saw that the elaborate designs on the arm bracers that depicted a great triangular symbol in the midst of clouds on one arm brace, the other decorated in green bands of metal. Lorenzo at this time had finished dishing out the breakfast, (which was biscuits and sausage gravy, to Zhak's surprise.) and everyone had started to eat. Latias, being a pokemon, just tossed the whole sausage-gravy-covered biscuit into her mouth, while Zhak watched in somewhat disgust as he heard the chomping sounds and the loud gulp that Latias made as she devoured the meal in one bite. Zhak then felt a nudge on his shoulder, and saw it to be Bianca who was sitting next to him.

"Are you going to eat that?" Bianca asked Zhak, indicating the biscuit.

"Um...yea, I am." Zhak said before biting into the biscuit. The four sat around the fire, and ate and shared stories about various topics. Lorenzo was sharing a story about when he caught his first pokemon, but then felt bad for it so he let it go, and the pokemon from then on came back to him on his porch to get food for 30 years until it died from illness. Bianca was sharing a story about the time she met a trainer named Ash, and how he saved Alto Mare from a disastrous flood caused by Team Rocket, and the sacrifice of Latios when he gave his life to become the new soul dew of Alto Mare. She also stated with a chuckle about the fact that Latias had a crush on Ash at the time, which Latias quickly protested against defensively. Latias shared a story about the time when Latios was still alive, they found this garden for the first time and some of the things they did together here.

"Yea," Bianca agreed, "It was great when Latios was still here..." She then sighed and all was silent for a bit save for the crackling of the fire and the trickle of a nearby stream somewhere in the forest. She then looked up at Zhak. "Latius?" She asked Zhak, "What stories do you have to share?" Zhak looked up at Bianca, stared for a bit, then bowed his head in depression.

"Why does it matter?" Zhak said, still looking at the ground, "My past is a lie anyway..."

"No it is not!" Latias exclaimed, flying over to Zhak, "Im sure you have something to share with us, right?" Zhak said nothing, and still stared at the ground. "Latius..." Latias comforted, putting a clawed hand on Zhak's shoulder, "I know it hurts, but there's nothing that we can do about this. It's been foreseen anyhow..." Zhak looked up, and stared at Latias, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, 'foreseen'?" Zhak asked Latias. Just then Luna came out of nowhere and rubbed up against Zhak's leg lovingly.

"Hey Zhak!" Luna greeted, climbing up onto Zhak's lap and curling into a ball. Zhak in return stroked Luna's fur, which Luna started to purr in a canine-like tone (If that was even possible...).

"Before any of us were born," Latias began, "Even before the town of Alto Mare was even founded, there was a legend that was told by our ancestors about a time when the three eons would appear and save humanity from destruction." She then cleared her throat loudly, and then continued her story. "The legend told of a great evil that arose from a cult of followers of this evil deity, and it split the old world into two. One side was the world that we know of now, but the other was dubbed the shadow-realm. This realm was pure darkness, a nightmare to all who were trapped in that world. There was no light, no hope for escape, and full of creatures that we can almost imagine would be evil and terrible. The balance between these worlds was kept in check when the First Eons, our grandparents, sacrificed themselves to form a barrier between our world and the shadow-realm, thus cutting off the horrors of the mind away from us for many years. But," her tone lowered at this point, "legends also state that the cult will rise again and bring back the darkness of this world to swallow everything in its path. And that time will come 'when the green shines in the midst of black'. No one knows for sure what this means, but I'm certain that it wont be much longer before the barrier is broken, and the darkness will be released into our world." There was silence after she finished, and Zhak looked up at the sky, which was rapidly lightening to a light bluish hue from the maroon color it started off as. Luna then got up from Zhak's lap,

"What's that?" Luna called out before she then ran off into the forest suddenly.

"Luna!" Zhak called before her started off after her.

"Latius!" Latias called, trying to stop Zhak, "Wait!" But it was too late, for Zhak had run off into the woods after Luna, and was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Luna!" Zhak called out, venturing deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to find his lost pokemon. Eventually, he found her, but she was not alone. She was in a circular clearing by a creek, but she was caught in midair by some force, and couldn't get out of it no matter how hard she struggled. Then Zhak saw something that made his heart stop. On the other side of the creek-bed was a man, but something was different about him. He was wearing a black skull mask and a purple cloak with elegant gold, green, black, red and blue designs all over it, forming the shape of a multicolored flame with a skull in the midst of it. Its hand was outstretched, and obviously the one that was holding Luna in the air. In his other hand was a staff made of bones from various animals. There was also another figure next to him, a female, and she was wearing a mask and a cloak similar to the person next to her. She had a great scythe on her back that was made out of bones as well. The man spoke to Zhak in a very eerie tone.

"You must be Latius..." He said to Zhak.

"Let Luna go!" Zhak commanded the strangers. But the man didn't lower his hand. Instead, his mask's eyes shone once, and Luna sunk to the ground, out cold. He then lowered its hand. Zhak ran over to Luna, and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but under hypnosis. When Zhak looked up, he was face to face with the man, who looked at him straight in the eye and sent chills down his spine.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." The man spoke, "I am Xenu, High priest of the Church of Bones, and Speaker of the dead." He then backed off for a second, and turned his back to Zhak. In that brief moment, Zhak charged at Xenu, and swung a fist toward his back, but the woman seemed to appear from nowhere and roundhouse kicked Zhak in the stomach and sent him flying toward a tree, which he slammed back-first into. Zhak struggled to get up, groaning in pain as he did so, but the woman was upon him faster than he could think, and grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him up the tree before pressing him into the trunk, holding him in place.

"And I am Xena," The woman said, "Necro-sorceress and servant of the Dark Ones." She then threw Zhak off to the side, which he tumbled and slid across the dirt of the forest floor, and eventually stopped a few feet away from Luna, who was still unconscious.

"Wha..." Zhak coughed, trying to catch his breath, "What do you want...?"

"We were sent to find you." Xena responded, walking towards Zhak, "And now that we have found you, we have a message to deliver to you." She then leaned in Zhak's ear and whispered a few sentences that made Zhak's heart stop. "_We can give you your life back. Everything you know up to this point is wrong. And the others are deceiving you about your past._" She then leaned out and started to walk away from Zhak.

"Wait!" Zhak called, "What do you know about my past?"

"Find us in the Valley of Bones." Xenu called back, "we will tell you everything there..." The duo then seemed to turn pitch black, then fly up and then shot into the ground in a flash of blackness, and they were gone, leaving a stunned Zhak sitting where he was left.

"Latius!" A voice called from behind Zhak, and Latias came flying towards him, helping him up and brushing the dirt off him. The other two were close behind her.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked Zhak, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked Zhak.

"Nothing," Zhak lied, "I just fell down here when I was looking for Luna and got a few bruises, thats all." Lorenzo and Bianca then helped Zhak climb out of the clearing, while Latias held Luna in her arms, and carried her out of the clearing as well. Little did anyone know, however, there was a white and gold pokemon with green tags attached to it's body floating just beyond the clearing's edge, who witnessed the whole thing. It seemed to watch the five leave the clearing, and then disappear in a flash of white light . Then the forest was silent once more, and nothing but the wind through the trees echoed throughout the area.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Night

It had been several hours since Zhak encountered the two…whatever they were, and the sun was beginning to set. No one had really said a word to each other ever since they found Zhak and Luna in the gully.

"Just where are we?" Zhak asked finally, observing the surrounding area.

"We are on the borderlands of Alto Mare." Latias stated, looking around as well, "Also on the edge of the Valley of the Bones, which we should never venture into." Zhak stopped walking at that statement, remembering Xena's comment.

"_We can give you your life back. Everything you know up to this point is wrong. And the others are deceiving you about your past."_

"…Latius?" Bianca asked suddenly, knocking Zhak out of his trance, "You ok? You look like you just seen a ghost…"

"Huh?" Zhak studdered, "Oh, um…it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"You sure?" Latias persisted, getting in Zhak's face and looking into his eyes. Zhak did the same to her, and saw something in the glint of her eye.

It was something that seemed to calm him, something that mesmerized him. Little did he know that she was actually reading Zhak's mind. Suddenly, her eyes got real wide, and she flew back from Zhak, almost screaming.

"Latias?" Zhak called out to her, "You ok?"

"Y-you saw THEM?" Latias stammered, dumbfounded at what she saw in Zhak's eyes. Lorenzo and Bianca both got a grave look on their face, and looked at each other.

"Master?" Luna asked Zhak, who was still standing in confusion at Latias's reaction, "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us Latius?" Lorenzo asked Zhak, advancing upon him.

"I was too scared to ask you about what they told me!" Zhak confessed, scooting back away from Lorenzo.

"What did they say to you?" Lorenzo said in a deep tone, a very serious look on his face.

"They…uh…um…" Zhak stammered, in shock and in fear of the situation.

"Tell us Latius." Bianca asked in a tone that calmed Zhak down a bit, "Please, we are only trying to help." Zhak then cleared his throat, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"They told me that they could give me my life back, and that you guys were lying to me about my past." There was silence in the air after that. And everyone then backed away from Zhak in disbelief.

"What?" Lorenzo stammered, disbelieving what he had just heard.

"I want to know." Zhak said in a low tone. "I want to know the truth. The truth about who I am. The truth on what happened that had me separated from you guys." No one said a word, until Latias moved closer to Zhak, and walked him over to a rock looking over the valley of bones.

"Alright then." Latias announced, "Let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

"When you and me were little," Latias began, "Our parents were the guardians of the soul dew in a realm called Eon. They were the ones that protected the soul dew and kept it safe from the darkness of those consumed by it. You were just a hatchling back then, and I was charged to take care of you until you were ready to help me and Latios protect the soul dew when our parents became one with it, as what their ancestors did before them. But one night, hooded men who wished to use the soul dew to resurrect their dead leader back from the grave attacked our family. Our parents fought bravely to protect it, and my brother and me were charged to take you to a safe place. We both fled with you, who were still too young to know what was going on. But we only got so far, as the hooded men eventually found us.

We tried to protect you from them, but they easily defeated us with magic that we can't describe other than extraordinarily evil and ancient. They then seized you from us, and banished us to the world of humans. We both woke up in human form, as our powers had been restricted, in a old couple's hut on the edge of Alto-mare. They took care of us until we were healthy again, and then they proceeded to adopt us. The couple was the grandparents of Lorenzo and the great grandparents of Bianca, who wasn't even born yet.

We lived with them for a few years, until the time came for us to reveal who we really were. At first they didn't believe us, regarding our story as a child's fairy tale, but when the hooded men came to the hut one night to finish what they had started, we had no choice but to reveal our true forms to protect them. Using our powers, we chased the dark beings back into the realm of darkness, and sealed the way into the realm.

After those events, the news of our existence spread throughout the town of Alto Mare, and they built a secret garden in the midst of the city to keep us safe from any more attacks from the hooded men." She then looked at Zhak, straight into his eyes. "The people you just encountered were from the group that the hooded men that attacked us were from: The Skulls." Zhak, now taken back, began to recall what Latios's ghost told them:

_"…Beware the Skulls, for they will try to deceive you…"_

"But," Zhak said, "That doesn't explain why you say that Latios is dead, and my encounters of his spirits. How did Latios die anyway?" Latias then looked out to the valley of the bones again, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Not too long ago," She began, "A trainer named Ash Ketchem came into town with his friends Misty and Brock. He was going to be a pokemon master." She then blushed a little, "To tell you the truth, Latius, I kinda liked him a bit. And that's why I came to him, disguised as Bianca, to show him the way into Alto Mare's garden. We had such fun together…" She then looked back at Zhak after a little pause. "But one day, Team Rocket sent out two of its members to capture both me and Latios to utilize the power of the soul dew. Ash and his friends stopped them just before the whole town was flooded, but with a cost…" She then looked away, a tear falling from her eye. "Latios gave his life to save the town, and became the next soul dew." She then started to sob a little. Zhak, overcome with sorrow for his sister, placed a hand on her head, and stroked it as a sign of compassion and comfort for her. The sun was setting by now over the barren wasteland that was before them.

That's when something…happened. Zhak first began to feel a little dizzy at first, but then once the dizziness subsided, his hand began to glow a greenish hue. He felt power flow from his sister's head into his hand, then into his heart, which seemed to beat a little faster. Zhak, not knowing what was going on, then felt his chest hurt as if someone was carving something into it, and clutched it tightly. Then, as quickly as the feeling came, it subsided. Zhak took off his shirt, and was stunned at what he saw.

A half-black and half-white diamond was etched onto his chest, and glowed slightly with green light. Latias stopped crying when she saw what was on Zhak's chest, and her eyes widened.

"The first day has passed…" Latius's voice said in Zhak's head. "We don't have much time."

"You're right." Zhak said outloud, "We don't have much time." He then took his sister by her clawed hand, and walked with her back to the campsite, where Lorenzo and Bianca were waiting.

Little did they know, in the valley of the bones, a figure stood, who watched the whole scene. Inside his dark hood, he was grinning with malevolent glee.


	9. Chapter 8: Midnight Wishes

A hooded figure strode through the Valley of Bones, toward a duo of eerie looking people, one wielding a bone staff, the other a scythe made of similar materials.

"Xenu, Xena…" The Hooded figure announced, making the duo turn around and bow their heads to the figure in response to their names being called.

"Yes, Master Azzan?" Xenu asked, not lifting his head to meet eye-to-eye with the hooded man with upmost respect.

"Latius seems to be progressing as we speak." Azzan announced, but soon his grin faded from behind his hood, "But you two failed to bring him to me."

"We are terribly sorry for this master…" Xena apologized, not lifting her head either. The very air then seemed to ripple as the Azzan spoke in a seemingly inhumane tone.

"You are capable of doing more than just asking POLITELY!" Azzan roared, the ground shaking. A flock of crows then flew away from a dead tree nearby, startled at Azzan's uproar. Xenu and Xena then jumped back in fright of Azzan's uproar, sensing something horrible about him. Eventually, Azzan's power surge died down, and the ground stopped shaking, indicating he was calm once again. "I'll let this one go…"Azzan murmured, before whipping his cloak around as he turned to walk off. "Don't fail me again," Azzan warned the duo, just as a swirling red portal appeared in front of him, "Or you will suffer SEVERE consequences…" With that, the portal closed behind him, leaving Xenu and Xena shaken, but knowing what they must do.

* * *

"Ugh…" Zhak groaned as he got up from his sleeping bag, rubbing his eyes. Luna was still sleeping on the pile of Zhak's clothing that was serving as her bed, so Zhak was careful not to wake her up as he pushed the tent flaps back to reveal the morning sun.

Except there was no sun. The light that Zhak interpreted as the sun was just a large ball of light that was extremely close to his face. And in that ball of light was a floating, tiny, white and gold creature that Zhak assumed was a type of pokemon. Zhak looked around, and noticed that it was still nighttime. Around midnight it seemed.

"Hello, Latius!" The creature suddenly piped, a smile spreading on it's cheerful looking face. Zhak was taken back by this creature's ability to talk as well, and he stepped back, only to step on a stick with his barefoot, causing him to yelp loudly in pain.

"…Latius?" Latias's voice called from inside a tent, and her head poked out to see what was up. "What are you-"

"Hello, Latias!" The creature piped, the same look appearing on it's face. Latias, noticing the creature, then went from drowsy, to wide-awake as she realized who this pokemon is. She then retreated her head back in her tent, and squealed very loudly that caused Zhak to jump.

"SHE'S HERE!" Latias screeched, the whole tent shaking, "GET UP! GET UP!"

"…Who's here?" Lorenzo's voice called out from inside the tent.

"MY OLD FRIEND JIRACHI" Latias screeched. At that moment, the whole tent almost flipped over at the speed of which Lorenzo and Bianca both poked their heads out of the flaps to see Jirachi floating beside Zhak.

"I can't believe it!" Bianca gasped, "She's actually here!" Zhak then realized who this creature is: Jirachi, the Wish pokemon. According to legend, Jirachi only wakes up during the week of the 1000 year comet, during that time it can grant wishes to those it deems worthy of it's power. Jirachi then giggled at the sight of everyone.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Jirachi giggled, "I haven't seen Latias in so long! It's been about 1000 years I believe?"

"I believe so!" Latias answered, giggling too.

"Wait," Zhak suddenly said, stepping back, "You two know each other?"

"Yep!" Jirachi answered cheerfully, "Me and Latias are old friends!" She then looked around. "Where's Latios?" Latias then looked away for a sec, a sad look on her face.

"…He's dead, Jirachi." Latias murmured softly with a voice full of sorrow. Jirachi's smile faded, and was replaced with a face of sorrow.

"Latias…" Jirachi soothed, flying over to Latias and patting her on the back, "I'm so so sorry…"

"It's nothing you could have done, Jirachi…" Latias answered, lifting her head, "He died for a good cause. He saved us all. He saved Alto Mare from utter destruction, and for that I am grateful…" Jirachi then though for a minute, then piped back up.

"You know your speaking to the mistress of wishes, right?" Jirachi asked, the smile returning to her face. Latias's face then lit up.

"…Are you saying what I think you mean?" Latias asked, a tear of joy coming from her eye. Jirachi then nodded, then folded her arms across her chest playfully.

"Well then!" Jirachi exclaimed, "Just say it already!"

"I WISH FOR LATIOS TO BE ALIVE!" Latias screeched at the top of her lungs.

"As you wish!" Jirachi piped before closing her eyes and spreading her arms out beside her. The wind seemed to blow for a bit, and then stopped all together.

Then something fell from the sky in the distance. It looked like a shooting star, except it was blue light instead of white, and it streaked across the night sky, a loud boom of it crashing nearby echoing throughout the forest.

"LATIOS!" Latias wailed, tears falling down her face as she flew at high speed toward the mass of trees. The rest of the group followed; all except Zhak, whom did Jirachi stop.

"Latius." Jirachi said, "I know you may not know it, but you are much more than what you really think you are. Much more."

"What do you mean?" Zhak asked, curious about what a pokemon of this power admired about him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jirachi simply answered. But before Zhak could ask another question, the sound of Latias's voice calling for his help echoed throughout the forest, and Zhak followed by Jirachi left the clearing and into the forest beyond.


End file.
